MLP: ? Is Magic (Title in Progress)
by Hermes-kun
Summary: When Equestria and Earth somehow merge together, it's up to a young man named Dennis and the newly humanized mane six to save the newly formed dimension from an evil alicorn who wields an artifact even more powerful than the Elements of Harmony. Rated Teen for violence, language, and sexual content. OCXTwilightXRarityXFluttersh y love square... thing.


MLP FanFic:

Author's Note: Welcome everyone to my first MLP fanfic! This fanfic may be a little more.. action based than some of you are used to, but I think you should all like it. Don't have much to say for now, except that if your confused by the end of this, don't worry, it'll all make sense soon, and oh, the whole thing with Cadence and Shining Armor is totally canon according to Hasbro… so there.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I do however own my plot and OC's, .

Prolog:

Now everyone, listen closefully, the end may seem like a terrible place to start a story, but there is a reason for this seeming madness, which shall become apparent in time. Now, before you read any further, think about any and all knowledge you know about physics theory and otherwise. Anything you have may of heard on t.v., in school, from your parents, etc… And throw it out the fucking window. For standing in the remains of a battlefield in a destroyed city, was a man, barely out of his teens, that was defying the laws of physics altogether.

The state of the world to the man's left and to his right were completely different. On his left, there was a cartoonish world, Equestria, where the various heroes of that world stood on the world's "edge" supporting the man, and to his right, was the grim world of Earth, where hundreds of military soldiers and vehicles stood, some manning five generators that seemed to be helping the man hold the worlds together. Now, besides the generators, the man was supported by the two goddesses of Equestria, the six currently human Elements of Harmony, and the prince and princess of the Crystal Kingdom who were aiding him with the Element of Harmony they shared. However, despite his strength being magically amplified billions by billions of times, he was still straining to keep the dimensions together, a huge shining void starting to form between the two worlds.

"Generator two is about to blow!" shouted one of the soldiers to the man's right, which was quickly followed by, surprise surprise, one of the generators blowing.

The man let out a scream of agony as the pressure put on him increased. However, he wasn't the only one being strained, all the Equestrians were being pushed to their limits as well. This was made obvious as Princess Cadence collapsed unconscious, causing Shining Armor to lose concentration and focus on his bride, again putting even more strain on the current link between the worlds.

The hero holding the worlds together began to pant heavily, sweat pouring from his body, drenching the tattered remains of his clothes as he felt his shoulders begin to be pulled out of socket. Losing hope, he looked to his left, to the world and the people he loved, which somehow gave him more strength, despite hearing the tale tell sound of another generator blowing. This newfound strength didn't seem to be enough however, as all women supporting him began to fall to their knees. Princess Luna then strained to look around, "Where is that fiend Discord, we have not seen him since the last battle!".

The man looked around, the princess of the night was right, he was nowhere to be seen.

Managing to cough out some words despite the huge physical strain on his body he called out, "Discord! Buddy! I could really use your help right now!"

Suddenly, he heard a voice to his left, "I'd love to help you my boy, but unfortunately-"

"The terms of our alliance have been fulfilled" finished a voice to his right.

"What!?" the man gasped, gazing between the two dragons standing on both sides of him, "What is this!?"

"You see, my boy, with my powers increased a hundred fold, my nature allows me to create various incarnations of myself, one for each plane" both Discords explained in unison.

"I thought *cough*- that we agreed that the destruction of both universes would hurt all of us!"

"Yes, but the re-segregation of the worlds will merely cause, terrible amounts of… chaos, which I simply can't pass up". The Discord on the left continued, "You see, on my side, the princesses and Elements of Harmony will be so drained from all of this, it will be easy for me to dispatch them" the one on his right finished, "And on my end, I, being the only magical creature on this plane, shall be able to conquer it easily". And with that said, both held out a hand a few inches away from the man's chest, each forming a sphere of blue energy in the palms of their evil hands.

The man gritted his teeth, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Please Discord… I thought you changed… I thought we were allies… friends…"

The monster simply laughed in response, "Now, where would the fun in that be?"

"Don't do this! I'm begging you!"

"I'm the very manifestation of, well… discord, you reeeally should have seen this coming", and with that, the two monsters fired bursts of fiery blue energy straight into the mans chest.

Hate.


End file.
